


Close The Door

by justplainvaults



Series: Night Love [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angry Tara, F/F, Scared Vampire Queen, Scared Willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Willow quickly discovers that there is something more frightening than herself...





	

_“Where were you?”_ The words sounded entirely unlike Tara. And yet, even as she turned around, Willow knew that they were directed at her by her mate. The way the other’s arms were folded over her chest was more than enough to prove that.

Willow Rosenberg might have been the vampire queen of Sunnydale, but there wasn’t anything in the world that could stand up to her mate when she was angry. She'd learned that all too well. 

“…I was hunting…” It was the truth, but only part of it. She left out the part about finding out there was a new Slayer lurking somewhere within Sunnydale. Something that was the last possible thing she wanted to even think about dealing. Especially with Tara being someone that they would likely try to find in order to discover some kind of weakness to her.

“Is that it?” It was hardly a question. More like a challenge for Willow to try and lie to her. A challenge that the vampire wasn’t even going to consider answering for even a moment. Closing the door behind her, she shook her head, looking down at the floor like a child being scolded for a misdeed. Sighing with a shake of her head, Tara pointed towards their bed, blue eyes like steel as they caught Willow’s green ones.

“Come here. Now. You have some explaining to do.”


End file.
